Beauty
by Yhu
Summary: -slash Undertaker-HBK- When Shawn joins Smackdown to be closer to his lover, he ends up becoming an unwilling pawn in Heyman's plan to control the Undertaker. (Based on the Heyman-Bearer storyline)
1. Default Chapter

Beauty  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Pairing: Shawn/Taker  
  
Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by the Dudleys and Paul Heyman... What will Taker have to do to get him back?  
  
-  
  
Shawn was hanging up some black sheets on a clothes line in the back of the Victorian mansion he shared with his lover, Mark. He hummed softly, enjoying the cool breeze shifting his hair to the side. He enjoyed coming home, even if it was for a few days every couple of months. And sometimes... Sometimes Mark wasn't even there to be with him. He hated their schedules... Sometimes it would be months before he got to see his lover. But soon... Soon everything would be okay.   
  
Mark watched his smaller lover from the door frame. He went up behind him, placing his big hands on Shawn's stomach. "Beauty..."   
  
"Mark..." Shawn purred happily as Mark growled in his ear. "I missed you..."   
  
"I missed you too, my beauty. I die everytime we seperate. I need you. You are the love of my life, beauty."   
  
"Taker..." Shawn whispered leaning back against Mark's strong chest. "I love you..." He knew Mark couldn't say those three words, but that never stopped him from speaking them.   
  
"Let me make love to you." Mark said quietly as he breathed in Shawn's ear.   
  
The blonde nodded, laying down on the soft green grass. He stripped off the black tank top he was wearing, pulling the tie out of his hair. He shook it out and smiled up to his big lover.   
  
Mark got down on the ground gently pushing Shawn back. He placed kisses along his collarbone, his cheeks, his neck. He knew that Shawn loved being kissed- and soon enough he was purring loudly. Mark chuckled, moving his hand to Shawn's back to rub the muscles in his lower back with his big hand.   
  
"Taker...!" He gasped.   
  
"Did you hurt your back on Monday?"   
  
Shawn bit his lip and nodded.   
  
"Turn around, beauty..."   
  
Mark licked his lips as Shawn did as he was told, raising his denium clad ass in the air. He ran his hands over the firm globes lovingly as he removed the jeans. He raised an eyebrow at the beautiful bare ass presented to him.   
  
"No underwear?"  
  
"Had a feeling we were going to have sex today." Shawn grinned.   
  
"Safe assumption... Considering we have it everytime I set eyes upon you." Mark grinned back rubbing and massaging Shawn's lower back. He eased the painful knots away, kissing the tender flesh after he had fixed each area.   
  
Shawn kicked his feet a little and moaned happily. "Taker..."   
  
Mark loved how Shawn said his nickname. He plased a kiss between his shoulder blades, moving his hips up a little. "Are you ready, my beauty?"  
  
(Parts removed due to sexual content. You wish to read it, email me grimreaper044hotmail.com)  
  
Mark brushed the damp strands out of his lover's eyes. He carried him into the house, and up into their bedroom. "Relax my beauty. You are home... At least for a day or so."  
  
"I've got a surprise for you..." Shawn sang in a sing songy voice.   
  
"Oh do you..." Taker asked amused as he pulled up a sheet around him.   
  
"Yes... But you'll have to wait for Tuesday."  
  
"Going to meet me after the Smackdown! tapings...?"  
  
Shawn grinned mischieviously as he drawled "Maaaaybeee...".  
  
"I shall wait then, beauty..."

Tuesday-

Mark walked down to the ring in his somber way, with Paul at his side. His match tonight was a tag team one for the titles, and his partner- for some reason- was kept a secret. The Dudleys were already out there, ready to begin. Mark wondered who he was going to be working with, hoping that it was some one he got along well enough.  
  
He handed Paul the hat and the trenchcoat.   
  
"And anouncing The Undertaker's tag team partner..."   
  
Mark watched the enterance carefully.... And couldn't believe his eyes. There was Shawn Michaels, his sexy boy music blareing loudly in the arena.   
  
"SHAWN 'THE HEARTBREAK KID' MICHAELS!!!"   
  
The audiance arrupted into cheers so loud that they nearly shook the arena.   
  
"Oh my god, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed. "Shawn Michaels on Smackdown?!"   
  
Shawn bent under the ropes unzipping his chaps, and whipping his cap off into the crowd. He stood infront of Mark, his face beaming with happiness. "Surprise..." He whispered and took his hands.   
  
"Beauty..." Mark murmured still in shock from the whole thing.   
  
Shawn smiled up at him and shook his head. "Do you want me to go in first?" He offered.  
  
"I'll take care of them." Undertaker mumbled rubbing his hands together.   
  
"I wonder what they were talking about?" Cole said.   
  
"I don't know, what ever the Deadman and Shawn Michaels could talk about. Two legends in the ring..."  
  
"Wish you could be in there, Tazz?"   
  
Tazz turned his attention to the match again, watching Shawn intently. "Looks like HBK is itching to get in that ring..."   
  
And he was. Shawn was very excited to be in the ring with his lover, especially for a tag team match. He wanted to show him just how good of a partner he could be.   
  
Mark was holding his on against Bubba, finishing him off with a flying clothesline off the top rope. He went for the pin, getting to a two count before D-Von attacked Mark from the back.   
  
The Dudleys stood up, pulling Mark to his feet before giving him the double clothesline. The ref unfortunately got in the way of the force, and got knocked out for the moment. Bubba went up on the top rope, while D-Von grabbed Undertaker's legs and spreading them open.   
  
Shawn jumped down from the post and got behind Bubba. He grabbed his ankles and pulled them down, nailing the bigger man's nuts on the turnbuckle.   
  
D-Von started shouting something to Shawn, but it didnt phase the Texan one bit. Infact, Shawn just crossed his arms and pretended to be offended. He turned around and pulled down his red tights shaking his bare ass at D-Von in response.  
  
The bigger man scowled at Shawn and rolled out of the ring after him. Shawn started skipping around around the ring as D-Von chased him, stopping once to stick his tongue out at the camera. Meanwhile in the ring, Mark was holding his sides with laughter- He forgot how funny Shawn was when he was in the right mood. He slowly got up to his feet as Shawn slid in. When D-Von followed, he booted the man in the face.   
  
"Looks like the Undertaker and the Heartbreak Kid are quite a team, aren't they?"  
  
Tazz shook his head. "It's not fair! Shawn shouldn't be allowed to use that ass to distract D-Von! He's making a fool out of the 18 time tag team champions!"   
  
Shawn grinned up at the Undertaker, whom reached out to stroke his cheek. The blonde saw D-Von starting to stand. He broke away from Mark for a second, waiting for the man to get up to his feet.   
  
"Is he going to do it? Will he be able to pull it off on his first apperance on Smackdown! ?" Cole asked getting a little over excited like he always did.   
  
Shawn waved to the crowd... And sweet chinned D-Von in the face.   
  
Bubba was up to his by now, and the second Shawn turned around to wave and show off for the crowd, he grabbed him by the throat.   
  
Mark growled loudly and started for the man holding on to his lover. Bubba shoved Shawn into the other man. Mark gently pushed Shawn aside and started stalking the stocky man.   
  
"Look at that! Apparently the Deadman doesn't like Shawn getting manhandled! What's going on with these two anyway?!" Tazz said.   
  
Mark grabbed Bubba by the neck and chokeslammed him down into the ring so hard, it almost made it bounce. A new ref was sent out by then and started the three count. The bell rang, and the ref motioned for Shawn to come out. He raised their arms in victory. The belts were handed to victorious couple- whom were more than just a little estatic.   
  
Shawn took the one he was given and tossed it on the floor beside him. He took Mark's and wrapped it around his waist for him, letting his hands slid up his back.   
  
The larger man smiled down at Shawn, pulling him into his arms. He bent his neck down and started kissing him slowly.   
  
"Oh my god, Tazz! This is huge!" Cole exclaimed. "The Undertaker and Shawn Micahels are romantically envolved?!"  
  
"Sure looks that way! I am shocked! Completely shocked!"  
  
Mark grabbed the smaller blonde and put him over his shoulder. Paul handed Shawn Undertaker's hat and coat, which the blonde put out on.  
  
"And the Dudleys don't look too happy about this, Tazz! I wouldn't be too happy if I were Shawn and the Undertaker at the moment! Look at those glares they're getting from the former tag team champions!"  
  
Shawn grinned and laughed at them, holding up his belt and pointing to it. D-Von and Bubba were shouting at them from the ramp. But Shawn didn't care. So what if the Dudleys were mad... What could they do to him any way?  
  
Unfortunately, plenty. As Heyman watched the match from backstage, the wheels in his head began to turn slowly. "So the Undertaker has a weakness... And its not Paul Bearer or the urn..." He smiled wickedly, watching as Mark carried Shawn up the ring in his arms, pausing at the gate to hold his lover above his head as the blonde waved the belt around in the air.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Pairing: Shawn/Taker  
  
Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by the Dudleys and Paul Heyman... What will Taker have to do to get him back?  
  
-  
  
"Oh my beauty..." Mark laughed as he carried him backstage. "What a surprise..."  
  
"And it looks like I'm here to stay." Shawn grinned holding his belt up. "I liked working with you again. This time on your side. Now I can be with you more..."   
  
"I am going to take you home and make love to you."   
  
Unforutnately for Mark and Shawn... Scads of the Smackdown! superstars surrounded them. Most of them were from the cruiser weight divison.   
  
Shannon Moore was the first one up to them. "Shawn! Shawn! You're my hero, I've watched you for YEARS!"   
  
Shawn grinned down at him. "Wow, that's always nice to hear! You're an up and comin superstar, kid. One day you'll really be something."  
  
"Thanks! I'm just waiting for my push!"  
  
Spike pushed through the crowd of cruiser weights with a concerned look on hs face. "Hey Shawn! Can I see you for a second?"  
  
Mark and Shawn frowned- something must be wrong. Usually Spike was in very good spirts. The tall man sat him down so Shawn could speak with him. The cruiser weights cleared a path to let them by.   
  
"Whats the matter, Spike?" Shawn asked as they rounded the corner.   
  
"It's about my brothers. Why did you have to go and humilate them like that?"  
  
Shawn shurgged a little. "I've worked with your brothers before, and they've always put up with my shit. Today's nothing different."   
  
"It is different! They're with Heyman, Shawn! He's a sick, twisted man!"   
  
"Spike... Really, relax! I'll be fine! I've worked for Bischoff, and he's no different from Heyman. Don't worry about me." He said smiling. "I'm going to be fine and dandy here on Smackdown, infact I'm looking forward to it. I'm happy to be here with my lover, and some old friends, and what looks like it from the warm reception of the cruiserweights- new friends too."   
  
Spike gave a sigh of defeat. "Oh fine. But one thing, promise me one thing!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Becareful would ya? I don't even trust my brothers anymore..."  
  
Shawn nodded. "Oh alright. I'll becareful Mother Dudley."   
  
Spike sighed and shook his head. He hoped Shawn knew what he was getting in to.   
  
"Hey, esevato!" Eddie grinned coming up behind Shawn. "Holale Spike!"  
  
"Hey Eddie." Spike said with a wave. "Look, I gotta go. Remember, Shawn!"  
  
"Okay..." Shawn rolled his eyes and turned around to face Eddie.   
  
"How's my favorite Mama Cita?!" Eddie hugged the blonde tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever, homes."  
  
"I'm great, Eddie... I can't believe I'm working with Mark. It's too perfect!"  
  
"I'm so glad... You didn't happen to bring my mami with you on this roster jump did you?"  
  
Shawn frowned and shook his head. "No, they made Chris stay on Raw, Eddie. I'm sorry... He did say something about telling you that he just recently had a cheese sandwich..."  
  
"Oh! I'd better call him! Whenever he has cheese, he gets horny. I can't wait to start working with you again, Shawn! It's gonna be great!"  
  
"Bye Eddie." Shawn laughed waving to the latino man as he dashed down the hallway looking for a telephone. Horny by eating cheese... Shawn shook his head. Chris always marched to the beat of a different drum.   
  
"There you are, beauty." Mark said approaching Shawn. "I think it's time to go- Before anyone else decides to steal you away from me."   
  
"Mmm..." Shawn smiled. "No one could ever steal me away from you, honey."  
  
"Never?"  
  
Shawn grinned. "Never."  
  
Mark smiled contentedly down at him. He kissed Shawn slowly, pushing him against the wall. The smaller man leapt up and wrapped his shapely legs around his waist. Mark's hands slid up the backs of his thighs, making Shawn jump.   
  
"I love you too." Shawn sighed contentedly.  
  
"I love you, my beauty. You are my world. My life. My heart and soul..." Mark murmured stroking Shawn's cheek slowly. The smaller man leaned against his touch, stareing up at him in that loving way that almost made Mark drop to his knees. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
  
"You never have to worry about that. I ain't going no where, Mark."   
  
Mark grinned slowly, picking up Shawn into his arms. "Let's go to the hotel, beauty. Before we get arrested for indecent exposure."  
  
"And lewd activity?"  
  
"Of course." Mark smiled as he carried Shawn off to the rental car. Paul Bearer was waiting for them, tapping the side of his watch impatiently.   
  
"Law and Order: SVU is on in ten minutes! Get your butts in the car before I miss it!"  
  
Paul Heyman and the Dudleys were watching the couple leave the parking lot.   
  
"So when do we strike, Paul?" Bubba asked cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Soon, Bubba, soon. Let Mr. Michaels get nice and comfy... And then we'll strike."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3 SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS!

Beauty Rating: NC-17 Disclaimer: Don't own them Pairing: Shawn/Taker Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by the Dudleys and Paul Heyman... What will Taker have to do to get him back?  
  
-  
  
The very next Thursday, Shawn was followed around by a camera man as he walked to Angle's office. "Oooh, I'm SO scared. I've got to go to the principal's office! What's he gonna do, paddle me for being bad..?" He laughed and winked into the camera. "Oh me oh my... Captain Ass clown is gonna yell at me! -Ah, and Chris, if you're watching this- Thanks for coining that word."  
  
"Hey- Shawn! Shawn Michaels!"  
  
Shawn grinned at the younger man- it was none other than John Cena, and obviously, he was in probably the same boat. "Hey!"  
  
"Man, this is an honor." Cena said shaking his hand eagerly. "I've watched you forever."  
  
"Thanks... Hey, you didn't write a rap about moi, did ya?"  
  
Cena shook his head. "'Bout you? Hell no! I admire you, man. You came out like that infront of everyone like that last week! Not everyone has the courage to do that!"  
  
"Well, I think everyone kinda knew already." He winked. "And sadly I think that's what I've been brought to Angle's office for."  
  
"Aw man, he can't get all up in your ass for bein' gay! Oh wait- sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Cena said quickly.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. But I DO want to antagonize him a little... You wanna help?"  
  
Cena grinned broadly. "Oh hell yeah! Pestering Lumpy is my favorite thing to do!"  
  
"Great! Then just be yourself..." Shawn winked at him and opened the door. "Kurty baby! Don't you look FABU? God, bald is SO hot on you!"  
  
Cena almost choked, holding his laughter down some.  
  
"Michaels... Sit down. You too, Cena." Angle growled, a little vein popping up in his forehead. "Both of you- that type of conduct is not acceptable for the Smackdown family audiance! You can't be carrying on like that with men, and YOU-" Angle turned to face John and almost turned purple. "You're what's wrong WITH America!"  
  
Shawn stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Do you mean to say that you don't want gay people on Smackdown, Lumpy?! Do you know what that is? That's sexual discrimination! I am hurt deeply by this! I can't believe you Kurt.. I thought you were a good person! And I figured that when I came to Smackdown it would be a place of equal oppertunity... How wrong I was!" He sniffed and took the hankerchief out of Angle's pocket to blow his nose on itm then returned it to Kurt's pocket.  
  
"Yeah man, what the hell is this?! You can't discriminate against him for bein' gay! You could get FIRED, Lumpy." Cena said and shook his head in shame.  
  
Kurt's eyes got wide. "O-Oh... Shawn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that!" He said frantically. "You be as gay as you want to be!"  
  
"We PREFER the term queer, Lumpy." Shawn said curtly and walked out the door.  
  
Cena just shook his head looking back at Kurt. "Hater." He flicked him off and followed Shawn into the hallway. "Damn man... I'm liking you already!"  
  
"Thanks John- I'm liking you too. Hey, I gotta go. I promised Taker I'd come out with him for his match."  
  
"Coo, okay."  
  
Shawn waved good bye to John and made his way to his dressing room. On the way there, he passed the Dudleys whom didn't look to happy with the blonde. They shoved against him, sandwiching Shawn between their large bodies.  
  
"Look, Michaels- we didn't apperciate the lack of respect last week." Bubba said growling softly.  
  
"We're eighteen time-"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes dramatically. "World tag team champions. I know, you've told us alllllll the time like you have in the past. We're the Dudley Boys, blah blah blah. Please get something NEW to say for once, geez. Taker and I are the new champions. And speaking of which, I've got to go see my 'deader' half. Hah! Get it? Well, I don't expect much wit from you two, so if you're done trying to kill me with your stench, I'll be on my way." Shawn grinned and pushed past them.  
  
"We got to see Angle about this, D-Von."  
  
"Micahels won't be so happy when we get our hands on him for real." D-Von smacked his fists together, and headed for Angle's office.  
  
"And tonight, as the main event... The phenom, the Undertaker- In a rare Smackdown! apperance!" Cole said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, and he's being accompained by none other than his tag team 'partner'- guess there's a double meaning to that word, huh Cole?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Tazz! And what a partner he is!"  
  
Mark rolled his eyes as he stroked Shawn's hair. They were backstage, taking a break from the cameras. "Are you sure you want to go out like this?"  
  
Shawn 'mm'ed and looked up at his tall lover. "What...? You don't want me to walk out with you?"  
  
"No, but I don't like when men oogle you. And what you're wearing..." Mark murmured looking down at his very sexily dressed lover.  
  
"Stop being so conservative... I'm sure everyone's seen a person in a pair of skin tight leather pants before. Just because I'm wearing them shouldn't make any difference."  
  
Mark sighed and put on his coat and hat. "Alright. Let's just get out there and head back to the hotel."  
  
"Eager to get me into bed, Markie?" Shawn grinned and winked up at him.  
  
"What do you think...?" The taller man grinned, reaching down to squeeze Shawn's ass through his tight pants.  
  
"NOW I understand why you want me to change... It's not my outfit, it's what it's doing to you..." Shawn smiled broadly at him, wrapping his arms around his waist, seeing as how trying to get to Mark's shoulder's was not an easy thing to accomplish. He felt his lover's slight erection rubbing against his stomach making the blonde moan quietly. "Oh, Mark... Do you think we have time before we head out there..?"  
  
Paul waddled up to the two lovers angrily. "What the hell are you two doing? We have to go out now! Can't you keep your hands off each other for two seconds?"  
  
"Nope." Shawn smiled and squeezed Mark's large hand.  
  
Mark's music started up as all the lights in the arena dim. The fans- what Mark was worried about went nuts. He wasn't sure what they would think now... But it seemed he had nothing to worry about. With Shawn on one side (he was doing his best to remain stoic through the long walk to the ring, but managed to sneak in a few waves to the crowd when Marl wasn't looking) and Paul carrying the urn on the other. He waited outside of the ring as Mark and Shawn climbed into the ring.  
  
Hardcore Holly was already in the ring, and scowled at Shawn. He didn't approve of the skin tight pants, the equally tight tank top- basically he just didn't approve of Shawn Michaels in general.  
  
"Whoa Tazz! Check out Shawn tonight!"  
  
"Looks like those pants had to be sewed on to his body, Cole. They don't make im' that tight! ...Hey, looks like they're having a lover's spat in the ring!"  
  
"Seems like the Undertaker wants Shawn to put his coat on to cover himself up..."  
  
Tazz laughed as Shawn crossed his arms and shook his head no firmly at the coat in Mark's hand. "Shawn doesn't look too happy with that idea... To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'm happy about that idea either!"  
  
Both men in the ring turned around to face the announcement table. Mark pointed toward the announcers, and looked to Shawn again- holding out his coat forecfully. Shawn gave both men a weird look, and quickly put on the garmet, tying it around his waist tightly. He got out of the ring and joined Paul, shouting 'good luck' to his lover in the ring.  
  
The match went fairly quickly- and Shawn kept his antics to an all time low. He knew Bob didn't like nonsense- and yes, normally that would drive him on to make more trouble... But out of respect for his lover, he remained a good boy.  
  
Undertaker finished the match off with a tombstone piledriver pin. Shawn slid under the bottom rope, hopping up on his lover to wrap his legs around his waist.  
  
"Here they go Cole!" Tazz said excitedly as Shawn and Mark started kissing slowly.  
  
"I don't think Holly's liking this display of affection... He's shouting something dergatory to Shawn by the look on Taker's face."  
  
"I know Bob, and normally he's a bit smater than this, Cole. You go around and insult the Deadman's woman, you're going to get more than a tombstone."  
  
Shawn got down off of Undertaker's waist and shoved Bob back. He shrugged off Mark's coat, then got an idea... He took the sides of the garmet, shimmying it up and down around his arms. Shawn winked at him, tossing the coat to Mark. He turned around at jiggled his ass in those tight leather pants right in front of Bob Holly.  
  
"Hardcore Holly looks like he's about to explode! And look- there he goes- Shawn's really going to get it when Holly gets his hands on him!"  
  
Undertaker growled and caught him by the neck. He threw Bob down into the mat in a choke slam that he made all the more vicious. He didn't like hearing those words- especially since they were directed to Shawn. Fag, cum bucket, and whore were not what he wanted to hear. He wrapped his arm around Shawn's shoulder and escorted him up the ramp.  
  
"So... when we do this... we can count on you to look the other way..." Hey man asked looking to his companion.  
  
Kurt nodded slowly, finishing up spme paperwork. "You can have the little fucker. But I'm not going to help you when Mark snaps. You're on your own."  
  
Heyman smiled nastily. "Oh, don't worry... We've got everything under control..."  
  
"Really... So when is little kidnapping taking place anyway?"  
  
"Next week. At nine. We're going to arrange it so Shawn's outside... All you have to do is call in Mark at nine... That ways he's not around..."  
  
"A-Alright. You've got it under control... Then... Do what you have to do, Heyman." 


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty Rating: R Disclaimer: Don't own them Pairing: Shawn/Taker Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by the Dudleys and Paul Heyman... What will Taker have to do to get him back?  
  
-  
  
The camera followed Shawn and Mark as they walked in arm and arm. "You're going to beat him, baby. You're going to be the champion." He said and squeezed his arm.  
  
Mark smiled and stopped his partner. He bent down, pulling Shawn into a hot kiss. He ran his hand up the smaller man's back, resting it on the back of his neck. He rubbed the flesh gently, breaking the kiss to gaze down into Shawn's beautiful blue eyes. "I'll win, and I'll win it for you." He took Shawn's hand and pressed his lips to it. "Will you be coming out with me, my beauty?"  
  
"Of course! I just half to get dressed first..." Shawn winked and held up the bludging black garmet bag.  
  
"And what's in this...?" Mark asked trying to undo the zipper on the side of the bag.  
  
Shawn smiled and shook his head. "Nooo... It's a surprise..." He clucked, holding the bag behind his back.  
  
Mark grinned, pushing him back against the wall. "Come on..." He purred into his ear snaking his tongue inside.  
  
"Fine... But no SMACKDOWN! camera." He said and put his hand over the camera lense.  
  
-  
  
The lights dimmed and the whole arena was encased in purple light. Mark-or rather the Undertaker came out with Paul Bearer who was carrying the urn, and Shawn who had a torch. Despite their eariler warm actions, it was a very somber walk. But instead of going to the outside of the ring, Shawn came in with him. When the lights raised, he stood beside Mark as a collective gasp went through the arena. Shawn was wearing the most shocking outfit anyone had ever seen Shawn Michaels wear.  
  
"The Undertaker has his own cheerleader, Tazz." Cole said almost completely in shock.  
  
"How many Deadmen can say that?! Only on Smackdown!, Cole."  
  
Shawn's outfit consisted of a pair of tight black shorts with purple trim, and a short jersy like shirt with the Undertaker's T symbol on the front, and Shawn's HBK heart on the back. He wore a black cowboy hat, and matching cow boy boots. His hair was in two long pig tails bouncing around with the slightest movement of his head. He still had the large torch in one hand, but also had two black and purple pom poms in the other.  
  
JBL's music started, Shawn sighing dramatically as he leaned against the wooden torch. Mark put an arm around his shorter lover's waist holding close as Bradshaw's limosine pulled up.  
  
"And there he is, the man! JBL!" Tazz said excitedly.  
  
Bradshaw stepped into the ring, discarding his ring jacket, and pulling off his hat. He grabbed a microphone, nearly laughing his ass off. "What the hell is this?! Shawn Michaels, the HeartBreak Cheerleader?! What is it with everyone and bein' homosexual- I don't get it! And you two are from Texas too! You're supposed to be real men! Real men date women!"  
  
"Oooh, now that's just uncalled for! And in San Fransisco too! I have to apologize for our champion out there."  
  
"You can't get mad at a man for havin' his own opinions, Cole! Shown the champ some respect!"  
  
Shawn looked to Mark and shook his head. He extended the torch and set Bradshaw's pristine white hat on fire. Bradshaw dropped the hat on the ground and stamped on it a few times to put out the flames. Shawn gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek before putting out the torch and rolling out of the ring.  
  
"Shawn's a little trouble maker tonight- with him at ringside, JBL should really be watching his step!"  
  
"He's a little trouble maker in tight black shorts whose bouncing around a lot..."  
  
"Maybe you'd better watch the match instead of Shawn's assests, Tazz."  
  
Mark and Bradshaw started off with some basic holds before the bigger man grabbed him by the arm, irish whipping Bradshaw into the corner. Shawn was cheering for Mark with all of his heart, jumping around and doing cartwheels to the delight of the crowd. It got just about everyone in the arena behind Mark if they weren't already. About ten minutes later, Bradshaw was digging deep into his arsenal for ANYTHING he had left. He rolled out of the ring and went straight for the steel chair near the announcement table.  
  
But Shawn was quick, catching up JBL. He wrestled the chair out of his hands and sat down on it, with a cute little smirk.  
  
Before JBL could react and grab something else, Mark pulled him into the ring. He took him by the neck, choke slamming him hard in the middle of the ring.  
  
"The chokeslam, Tazz! It's over!"  
  
"There ain't know way JBL is going to get up after that!"  
  
Mark went down for the pin, getting the pin.  
  
"Undertaker's the new champion! And look at Shawn- he's goin' nuts!!" Tazz exclaimed as he watched Shawn jump up and down, waving his pom poms in the air before discarding them all together. He went to run into the ring to further celebrate with his lover... But the lights, the music, and Mark's special effects all shut down. The lights in the arena went black, encasing everyone in inky darkness.  
  
"Shawn!!!" Mark screamed through the dark. "SHAWN!!!"  
  
He heard Shawn scream his name frantically. It sounded like he was in some kind of trouble. Mark growled and started toward where he though the ropes were. He tumbled out of the ring just as the lights went on. He stood up looking to where Shawn had been... In his place was his black cowboy hat and his two pom poms. Mark went over to them, picking up the discarded items in his arms as he screamed for his little lover.  
  
Outside in the parking lot, The Dudley Boys were hauling a kicking and screaming Shawn into the back of their limosine. Paul Heyman stepped inside after they had gotten the struggling blonde in. He sat across from Bubba and Dvon whom had Shawn under some kind of control. He smirked nastily at him reaching over to grab Shawn's chin.  
  
"You never fuck with the Dudleys, Shawn."  
  
YBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty Rating: R Disclaimer: Don't own them Pairing: Shawn/Taker Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by the Dudleys and Paul Heyman... What will Taker have to do to get him back?  
  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY HARSH THEMES OF BRUTAL RAPE AND VIOLENCE, I'VE TAKEN OUT THE ROUGH STUFF FOR THIS VERSION. IF YOU WISH TO READ EMAIL ME

This was a very difficult thing to write- But I had to prove to myself that as a writer, I could write any disturbing scene. Really think about it if you want it.

-  
  
Bubba took off the bandana from his head and tied it around Shawn's mouth to keep him from screaming and carrying on like he was. "Can we play with him yet, boss?"  
  
"Alright, but don't make a mess in the limo." Heyman said with a smirk as he poured himself a new glass of wine.  
  
D-von tied Shawn's wrists together behind his back, holding his arms still while his half brother parted the blonde's legs. He rubbed Shawn's firm upper thighs, squeezing them roughly. The smaller man whimpered quietly, trying to kick Bubba in the head as best as he could.  
  
"Rip im' off." D-von demanded as his erection was beginning to dig into Shawn's lower back.  
  
Shawn thrashed around in vain as his shorts were ripped right off and off his ankles.

CENSORED

Shawn wasn't sure of where he was when he finally woke up. It took him a few moments to realise that he was laying naked in a bath tub. Beneath him, the porclien had become stained by the almost unending supply of blood that had come from between his legs. Apparently he had stopped, but the reminants of dried blood was still splatted on his thighs. Every move made him ache, making him terrified that if he did move too much he would split himself open again. His hair was caked in his own blood and reeked of alcohol, his thigh stung like fire from he cigar burn. He was crying now, burrying his face in his hands with a dry sob.  
  
The door opened, the large outline of Bubba Dudley framing it. Shawn immediately sank down into the tub, bringing his legs and arms up, trying to hide himself. He was hard not to cry, but a few tears escaped to trail down his bruising face. "You hungry, bitch?"  
  
Shawn uttered a small sob and nodded. He took the candy bar offered to him, eating hungrily. When he had finished the bar and gained some of the energy he had lost. He pulled himself up to his feet slowly, glareing at him with a mad look in his hazy blue eyes.  
  
"Get down, you stupid bitch!" Bubba shouted as Shawn prepared to jump out of the tub. "I said get down!!"  
  
Shawn let out a low growl, leaping on top of the larger man. He wrapped his legs around his thick waist while his hands reached out, grabbing his neck in a crushing grip. He started strangling, squeezing for all of his life. Bubba started chooking, coughing loudly. He shoved Shawn off of him as hard as he could, sending the blonde down to the tile floor. His head bounced off the ground with a sickening crack, leaving Shawn motionless with a pool of fresh blood coming from his new wound.  
  
TBC


End file.
